


Like Sweet Magic

by timeforteaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, BFF!Chensoo, Fluff, Hufflepuff!Jongin, M/M, Romance, Slytherin!Soo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforteaaa/pseuds/timeforteaaa
Summary: As a muggleborn wizard, Jongin still has a tendency to mess things up at Hogwarts. It's a good thing he has Kyungsoo to look after him, his best friend and not-so-secret crush.





	1. Chapter 1

**hello hllo helloooooooooooooo ITS MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**harry potter au im YELLING we need more harry potter au in the world hit me up with some fam i love it**

**thanks to twitter this fic was nearly titled 'abracadabra bitch' but as this will be a cute and fluff filled story that is NOT HAPPENING. so like sweet magic it is (ty DIA)**

**im slap bang in the middle of exams at the minute so im stressed out of my mind but i just wanted to post something as encouragement to myself and also to apologise for being MIA for so long OOOOOOOOPs**

**this is completely un-beta-read, and its just a mess of fluff and cuddles and i hope i didnt butcher the au too mcuh?????? who knows????? idk??????? life is a mess tbh**

**SO THIS IS PART ONE. theres going to be at least one other part, but depending on how much i drag out this lame ass story line it could be a three parter im just playing by ear at the minute. so eNJOY!**

**ANYWAY I HOPE EVERYONE IS WELL STAY HAPPY STAY HEALTHY I LOVE YOU ALL KEEP GOING IF YOU ARE DOING EXAMS TOO**

**keep it cool keep it kaisoo,**

**mcuh love, TEA <33333**

 

 

 

 

 

The library has always been Jongin’s safe place. 

 

It’s the one place he can run to and hide in, amongst the towering shelves of books, where no one will come and find him. 

 

It’s the sort of place he needs at times like these when his heart feels like its about to thud out of his chest and he feels sick to his stomach. 

 

Silent sobs rack his body as he clutches a fusty, old, beaten up and heavily stained Herbology book to his chest. He buries his nose in the dusty pages, trying to hide his face from the group of nosey Ravenclaws sitting studiously together on one of the long oak tables nearby. 

 

If he carries on like this, Jongin’s going to get snot all over the library book but he can’t seem to stop himself. 

 

It’s not his fault he’s terrible at Defence Against the Dark Arts. He really tries his best, truly and honestly does, but there’s something about the subject that just doesn’t work with Jongin’s brain. He’s a Hufflepuff, its in his nature to be kind and caring. He can’t understand how vanquishing beasts is a good thing. They must be nice creatures at heart and it— it just doesn’t seem right. 

 

It also doesn’t help that Jongin is a little bit of a wimp. He hadn’t really been expecting the Boggart to jump out from the storage cupboard, and he’d been even more surprised when his Professor had asked him to ‘sort the problem out’. 

 

It also didn't help that the Boggart had taken the form of Jongin’s old headmistress; a fearsome woman with pinched features and a nasty frown. 

 

Jongin had made a terrible time of his spell casting, and he’d finished up being chased around the classroom by his old headmistress with tears brimming in his eyes. 

 

After the classroom had been nearly destroyed the Professor had taken over and the Boggart had disappeared with an elegant flick of her wrist. “Perhaps another time Mr Kim.” She had smiled kindly. 

 

Boggarts are easy to deal with, in the grand scheme of themes, so the silly mistake earlier only hurts even more. 

 

Jongin sniffles as another round of tears spring up, his shoulders shaking as he pushes his now slippery glasses up his nose. 

 

Of course, the whole situation is made even worse by that class. Every time he does something wrong, _they_ mention it. While his classmates are usually always really friendly, his Defence class with the Slytherins is full of the worst. The giggles hidden behind hands, the sniggers into shoulders, the hissed words of ‘Mudblood’ dance in his ears. 

 

Jongin forlornly eyes the grimy green stain daubed by cruel hands on the back of his cloak he has lying across his knees. He reaches into one of the pockets and pulls out a bag of Werther’s Originals, trying not to rustle as he unwraps them. 

 

They’re an old muggle sweet, something most of the Slytherins have probably never seen before, and they’re soothing to taste. They remind Jongin of his grandma’s house, of home and of comfort. 

 

He sucks the sweet numbly, letting the sugar wash over his tongue in hopes of replacing the bitter taste of bile. 

 

He hopes the stain on his cloak is fixable. His parents had spent almost all the money they had on buying him all of the things he’d need for his time at Hogwarts. For a muggle family, they’d been loving and accepting and delighted over their son’s skill. The cloak was new at the start of Jongin’s sixth year, so really its only a few months old and it would be a shame to have it ruined. 

 

Before Jongin has any time to start sobbing again, the library door slams open, causing the librarian’s beautiful tawny owl to ruffle his feathers unhappily on his perch. 

 

A fairly small figure glides in, his cloak fluttering behind him. Jongin recognises the head of jet black hair, pale skin and plump red lips even with his vision partly blinded through tears. 

 

The figure marches his way over and Jongin can’t get any words out before gentle but firm hands are cupping his cheeks and at last the person is close enough to come into focus. “Jongin? What the hell happened?” 

 

Jongin opens his mouth but finds his voice is stolen once again by a round of tears, with nothing but weak whimpers tumbling from his lips. 

 

The person makes a small sound and sits down swiftly in the chair next to Jongin, wrapping warm arms around him and pulling him into his chest. 

 

“K-Kyung—s-soo.” Jongin sobs, his hands over his eyes as his body shivers and shakes. Jongin doesn’t _like_ being like this in front of Kyungsoo, even if he is his best friend. Well, maybe Jongin sees him as a little more than his best friend, but officially, they’re best friends. 

 

Kyungsoo squeezes his arms slightly tighter, rubbing a soothing hand over Jongin’s back. “Sh, let it all out, that’s it.” He mumbles. “Hey, what’re you looking at?” He barks all of a sudden, a firm gazed fixed on the Ravenclaws who quickly look away and turn back to their books. 

 

It takes a while for Jongin’s tears to subside, but eventually Kyungsoo manages to soothe him enough to try and make sense of what happened. 

 

“Somi stopped me on her way out of your Defence class. All she said was that something had happened and you’d gone running off in tears. She also said she’d save you some cake in the dorms, but we’ll get to that bit later.” Kyungsoo chuckles, his voice just above a whisper so only Jongin can hear what he’s saying. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” 

 

Jongin nods, wiping his nose on his sleeve. “I just messed up with a Boggart earlier. It’s nothing really but I just… got a bit upset that’s all.” 

 

Kyungsoo hums. “Did the Slytherins say things to you?” He asks, his tone sounding a little harsher. 

 

Jongin thinks for a minute before nodding softly. “Yeah. Er— Mudblood, again. The usual.” 

 

Kyungsoo’s arms tighten. “I’ll fucking kill them. God, I hate them all.” 

 

Jongin eyes Kyungsoo’s silver and emerald tie ruefully. “You are one.” He teases, sniffing. Kyungsoo might be his best friend, but he’s still a Slytherin. 

 

Kyungsoo tickles him slightly in the side and grins when Jongin squirms. “Please, I’m a Do. Wizarding heritage back to 245AD. Most of these kids are lucky if they can trace their lineage back to Agrippa’s era. I’m a superior Slytherin at least.” 

 

Jongin thinks quietly for a moment. “Yeah. I suppose so.” 

 

Kyungsoo sighs, settling his palm on the nape of Jongin’s neck. “Shall we go for a rest?” He murmurs softly, frowning as he feels that Jongin is still drawing slightly shuddery, unsettled breaths. 

 

“P-Please.” Jongin says, rubbing an eye with a loosely curled fist. A couple of stray tears slip out but he wipes them away before Kyungsoo can spot them. “I’m tired.” 

 

He suspects the boy might have seen them anyway, but he doesn’t say anything as he takes Jongin’s soiled cloak out of his hands and helps him stand. 

 

With one last pointed look at the observing Ravenclaws (one that whole-heartedly screams ‘Say anything about this and I’ll kill you’) Kyungsoo leads Jongin from the library with the Herbology book tucked under his arm. 

 

 

***

 

 

The dungeon corridor frightens Jongin. 

 

He not so subtly clings to the sleeve of Kyungsoo’s cloak and hopes the Slytherins haven’t played their usual game of lining the passageway with booby traps. 

 

The rules regarding common rooms have been relaxed since the olden days, meaning that Jongin is allowed entry to the Slytherin dorms as long as he’s accompanied by a member of the house. 

 

Despite the fact that the majority of Slytherins are more relaxed nowadays, they still hide tricks and traps down the corridor to frighten any visiting guests. 

 

Jongin shrieks softly as Kyungsoo leads him past a glob of black, molten goo stuck to one of the walls. He doesn’t even notice that Kyungsoo has given the password to allow him entry to his dorms until Kyungsoo stands an holds the door open for Jongin to step his way inside. 

 

It’s always warm in the Slytherin dorms, which confuses Jongin to no end because dungeons are supposed to be cold, dark and slimy places. Instead, the common room is made up of roaring fireplaces, plush emerald sofas and elegant drapes in warm, heavy fabrics. 

 

Jongin doesn’t much like the common room in the day time, purely because the drapes are opened and the eerie green light due to the lake gives him the shivers, but when it’s approaching dusk like this and the room is bathed in warm candlelight it’s much more appealing. 

 

The common room is empty, Jongin notes with a relieved smile. 

 

Kyungsoo reappears by his side a few moments later. “I’ve put a slipping spell on the corridor. No one can bother us.” He grins. 

 

“You’re mean.” Jongin yawns sleepily, but he feels a little happier. 

 

He knows his way round the room to find the corridor that leads to Kyungsoo’s bedroom. He pulls the heavy door open and smiles when he sees the familiar intricately carved door at the farthest end. 

 

Jongin almost skips forward, the craving for a warm bed to rest his weary bones in getting stronger, and he runs his finger tips lightly over the neatly painted silver text on the door. _Do Kyungsoo._

 

“You can go in you know.” Kyungsoo laughs. 

 

Jongin blushes and heads inside, inhaling the comforting scent of Kyungsoo’s (rather illicitly acquired) private living space. 

 

“I know, I know, I still have the mini common room.” Kyungsoo says, holding his hands up surrender before Jongin can say anything. “But no one’s told me to get rid of it yet so I’m keeping it.” 

 

Kyungsoo living space is very much like the Slytherin common room but in smaller form. The fire is already burning in the fireplace and there are a couple of green sofas scattered around a card table. The bookshelf on the wall is chaotically overflowing and some of the pieces on Kyungsoo’s chess board appear to be having a wrestling match. He’s not supposed to have his own place like this, but Kyungsoo’s never been one for following rules. As he puts it, he and Jongdae worked _hard_ on perfecting that Undetectable Extension Charm, so they might as well reap the benefits. 

 

“But what happens if you _do_ get caught?” Jongin stresses, pouting. 

 

“If I’m honest Jongin I think most people know by now. If they were going to do anything about it they would have done.” Kyungsoo heads into his bedroom, beckoning Jongin to follow him. He retrieves a comfy sleep shirt for Jongin and tosses it onto his bed. 

 

Plucking a tissue from his desk, Kyungsoo dabs under Jongin’s eyes. “Arms up.” He commands softly. 

 

Jongin’s cheeks heat up. Kyungsoo does this a lot, this babying, but it doesn’t stop him being any less flustered each time. _Kyungsoo is your best friend, only your best friend and nothing but your best friend_ he reminds himself. He picks his arms up and lets Kyungsoo take off his heavy robes, tossing them somewhere in the corner. “Hey, they’ll crinkle.” 

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes fondly as he pulls the oversized sleep shirt over Jongin’s head, ruffling his hair a little. “Margot will iron them for you.” 

 

Margot is one of the Do family’s house-elves. Specifically, she’s on hand to serve Kyungsoo mostly and she pops up at Hogwarts if she’s needed. Jongin isn’t entirely sure if she’s _supposed_ to show up at school, but she does frequently enough. 

 

“Don’t let her get overworked though,” Jongin worries, wringing his hands slightly. 

 

He knows the Do’s would never mistreat their house-elves, but sometimes the elves can be gluttons for punishing themselves and Jongin wouldn’t want the sweet little elf to go sick. 

 

“Jongin, Margot loves you. She wouldn’t—“ 

 

A sudden burst of smoke appears in the room and Kyungsoo and Jongin are greeted by a tiny bald figure shaking soot out of her ear. “Margot heard young master say her name and so Margot came to see if he requires assistance.” Margot says proudly, grinning a broad, sparsely toothed grin. 

 

Kyungsoo smiles fondly. “Would you mind washing Jongin’s robes for him please? Oh, and there’s a pretty bad potion stain on the back of his cloak. I think it’s herbicide but I'm not sure.” 

 

Margot nods enthusiastically, pulling up the shoulder of her makeshift pillow cover dress. “Of course young master.” She hurries and gathers up the clothes, bundling them tightly in her little arms. Margot is particularly astute for a house-elf, and before she disapparates she peers curiously between Kyungsoo and Jongin. “Is everything alright with young master?” She enquires. 

 

Kyungsoo smiles. “Everything’s fine Margot. Some other members of Slytherin weren’t being very nice to Jongin and they’ve made him a bit upset, that’s all.” 

 

Margot immediately looks outraged. “Margot knows she is not supposed to speak ill of wizards and witches but some of them—“ She shakes her head angrily, her ears flapping. “They shouldn’t treat young master’s sweetheart like that.” 

 

“—Erm, Margot? The clothes? Quickly?” Kyungsoo interjects suddenly. 

 

Margot looks caught for a second, a brief guilty expression flitting across her face. “Of course young master.” She says hurriedly before disappearing into another cloud of smoke. 

 

“Did she just say—“ Jongin begins, looking confusedly at the sooty patch on the floor where Margot had previously stood. 

 

“Huh?” Kyungsoo says, looking flustered again.  “She didn’t say anything.” He turns on his heel to look at some papers scattered on his desk. “I-I’ll let you sort out your bottom half.” 

 

Jongin makes a small noise of understanding as he takes off his heavy, smart trousers. He tugs Kyungsoo’s shirt down a little and breathes in deeply to steady his heart. He reaches out a little unsteadily and grips a handful of Kyungsoo’s bedsheets, still unmade from this morning. 

 

The exhaustion is really starting to make Jongin weary to his bones now, and he pulls the thick, heavy duvet over him with a relieved sigh. Kyungsoo’s bed smells nice, of warmth and of comfort, and Jongin smiles indulgently as his eyelids begin to droop. 

 

Kyungsoo appears beside him in a heartbeat, fussing to make sure the pillows are comfy enough. He tucks Jongin in carefully, brushing his hair out of his eyes. The butterflies set off in Jongin’s stomach again but he ignores them as the bed takes his weight. 

 

“Have a rest now.” Kyungsoo says comfortingly, doing one last check under Jongin’s eyelids for any stray tears. 

 

“Y-you’ll stay won’t you?” Jongin mumbles, already starting to give in to the sand man as warmth cradles his bones. 

 

“Course.” Kyungsoo reassures, giving Jongin’s proffered hand a little squeeze. 

 

Within seconds, Jongin is out cold. 

 

 

 

***

 

 

“Well well well, what do we have here?” A snarky voice nearly makes Kyungsoo jump as his bedroom door opens suddenly. 

 

“For Merlin’s sake, will you BE QUIET!”  Kyungsoo stage whispers at the intruder, his eyes jumping to check Jongin is still sleeping soundly. 

 

Kim Jongdae folds his arms in the doorway and smirks. “Whatever you say.” He whispers teasingly. 

 

“Anyway how the fuck did you get in here? I charmed the door.” 

 

Jongdae gives Kyungsoo a deadpan look. “Kyungsoo, honey, I’m a Ravenclaw. I’m smart.” 

 

Kyungsoo squints at his friend. “Too smart for your own good.” 

 

“Now, now, is that any way to treat a guest?” Jongdae grins smugly, conjuring a glass of what looks like Butterbeer to sip on. He perches himself regally on the long chest at the end of Kyungsoo’s bed. 

 

“Don’t wake him up.” Kyungsoo threatens, turning back to some Runes homework he’s weeks behind on. 

 

Jongdae sniggers, leaning over his shoulder to peer at the dozing Jongin. “I won’t wake up precious, don’t you worry.” He takes another sip of his drink, eyeing Kyungsoo over the top of his tortoiseshell rimmed glasses. “Anyway, I’m here because I have heard some _news_.” 

 

Kyungsoo sighs. “If it’s about what happened to Jongin earlier, I don’t think I want the details.” 

 

“Oh yeah, there was that too but don’t worry I’m pretty sure Baekhyun had them all hexed to infinity and back again.” 

 

“Baekhyun? As in Gryffindor Baekhyun? I can’t exactly imagine him hexing anyone.” 

 

“Yeah I suppose, but he’s kinda like that when he gets mad. I don’t know. I’m not here to talk about that though, I’m here to talk about the news that I have heard and I am here to get _confirmation._ ” 

 

“Confirmation of what?” 

 

“I have heard, from my many sources, that you will be spending the holiday with Jongin and his family.” Jongdae says, peering closely at Kyungsoo. “True or false?” 

 

Kyungsoo hums lightly. He hadn’t expected word to travel so quickly. “True.” 

 

Jongdae squawks and nearly falls off his seat. 

 

Kyungsoo glares at him and then swiftly checks that Jongin is still snoozing soundly. 

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Jongdae mouths, holding his hands up in mock surrender. “Um, so when did this happen then? And why wasn’t I informed immediately? Come on, I want _details._ ” 

 

Kyungsoo gives one last withering look at his homework before he spins on his stool and tries not to laugh at how eagerly Jongdae is perched on the chest with his legs folded. “He said ‘would you like to spend the holiday with me and my parents’ and I said ‘yes that would be very nice thank you Jongin’ and that’s how it happened.” 

 

Jongdae folds his arms and sighs. “I said I wanted details. Details!” 

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “We were talking about how I’ve never really done the Muggle world. I’ve been about twice in my whole life. So Jongin said well, we’ll be on holiday soon, did I want to stay with him. He asked his parents if it was alright, they said it was, and my parents are off on some weird cruise to meet the Transylvanian vampires so I’d be alone for a couple of weeks anyway. So I’m going to Jongin’s.” 

 

There’s a thoughtful pause as Jongdae takes this all in. “Awwwwww.” He says at last, clasping his hands together under his chin. “Aw that’s adorable.” 

 

“Oh don’t you start.” Kyungsoo chastises, hurriedly turning back to his work just in case his cheeks start to heat up. 

 

“It is though. Oh, my little Kyung out in the big wide Muggle world.” Jongdae teases. “The posh mansion boy gets to see the real world. Seriously though, I’m surprised your parents didn’t take you out more. You’ve visited most of the wizarding world why not Muggle too?” 

 

Kyungsoo shrugs. “They prefer their dragon hunting to Sellfridgeys.” 

 

“SELLFRIDGEYS!!!!” Jongdae hoots. He claps his hands together loudly and peals of laughter tumble from his lips. “Oh, you can tell you’re a pureblood. It’s Selfridges, Soo.” He wipes a tear of mirth from under his eye. 

 

“Oh, whatever.” Kyungsoo grouches moodily. “Anyway, I have work to do, and if you carry on giggling you're going to wake Jongin up. Get out.” He bosses. 

 

Jongdae lets out a little chuckle. “Alright, alright, I’m off to play chess against your chess set. That stupid little white Knight still acts like he’s the best because he beat me last time.” 

 

“And the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before that.” Kyungsoo adds helpfully, dipping his quill back into his ink and turning to focus on his work. He seriously has to get this done before his professor kills him. 

 

Jongdae merely hisses as he backs out of the room, and Kyungsoo breathes a sigh of relief as he hears the boy settled down in front of the chess set in the living space. 

 

He makes one last check that Jongin is still safe and comfortable before _at last_ focussing on his work. 

 

 

***

 

 

It’s with a sweet yawn and a smack of his lips that Jongin finally emerges into the land of the living. It takes him a few seconds to adjust to suddenly being awake, and his brain takes a few moments to remember where he is. 

 

It’s the sight of the green drapes of Kyungsoo’s four poster that greet him first, and now Jongin realises why he feels so relaxed. 

 

He rubs his eye with the back of his hand, sitting up unsteadily on sleep weakened arms. The first thing Jongin catches sight of is Kyungsoo at his desk, bent studiously over a text book with the sleeves of his black top pushed up to his elbows. He’s frowning behind his glasses, intently focussed on the page in front of him and suddenly an overwhelming feeling of warmth and safety floods across Jongin’s chest. “Did you do a protection charm?” He asks groggily. 

 

Kyungsoo looks surprised that Jongin is awake, turning to him with a small but breathtaking smile. “Hm?” 

 

Jongin suddenly feels a little flustered. “I-it’s just I feel really comfy and protected, I thought maybe you’d done a protection charm.” 

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “As far as I know I haven’t.” He smiles, a bit broader this time. “Jongdae’s in the snug playing against my chess set though so they’re probably playing dirty tactics.” 

 

Jongin laughs a little weakly, suddenly feeling aware of himself. “What time is it by the way?” 

 

“Nearly eight.” Kyungsoo replies, blowing out the candle that was lighting his desk. “I suppose I’d better get you back to your dorm before the teachers start prowling the halls.” 

 

“Aw, I missed dinner.” Jongin looks glum, pouting at Kyungsoo. 

 

Kyungsoo laughs. “Your biggest fan Margot promised she’ll smuggle something into your dorm for you.” He says as Jongin slips his shoes on and a pair of spare tracksuit bottoms just so he’s decent to walk back to his dorm. 

 

In the snug, Jongdae has actually fallen asleep and the chess pieces appear to be having a rowdy celebration on the board. 

 

Kyungsoo smirks, knowing just how annoyed Jongdae will be if he’s been beaten again. 

 

Just as they step out of Kyungsoo’s room, Jongin becomes a little hesitant. “Y-you don’t think that— anyone will— you know.” He fumbles, knotting his hands together. 

 

Kyungsoo slings an arm around Jongin’s waist and squeezes lightly. “The common room is still mostly empty. Slytherins don’t do rules.” He teases. 

 

Jongin feels slightly cheered, but still keeps a soft grip on Kyungsoo’s sleeve as they head out into the common room. 

 

A few people look up as they enter, but generally the people in there are largely unbothered by the entrance. Zhang Yixing is plucking away at a guitar by the fireplace and he grins cheekily and waves as they walk past. 

 

Kyungsoo smirks and rolls his eyes, turning to reassure Jongin with a look that tells him that Yixing is a friend not a foe. The pair became close from years on the Slytherin Quidditch team, but with them both being from old, pureblooded families they’ve moved in the same circles from birth. 

 

He places a steadying hand on the back of Jongin’s shirt as they step out into the dimly lit corridor again. 

 

Jongin shudders almost imperceptibly, but Kyungsoo notices and gives him a little pat as they hurry to get out of the corridor. 

 

Luckily the walk from the dungeons to the corridor that houses the entrance to the Hufflepuff basement is a fairly short one, and Jongin and Kyungsoo reach it easily without being spotted by any lurking teachers. 

 

Kyungsoo delivers Jongin right outside the barrels that mark the entrance to the dorms, and they stop in peaceful silence. 

 

Jongin wants to thank Kyungsoo for today, for looking after him and making sure he was alright.

 

Maybe it’s the light from the flickering torches on the wall, maybe its the scent of freshly baking cookies from the kitchen or maybe it’s just the usual sense of magic in the air, but Jongin feels like planting a kiss on the apple of Kyungsoo’s cheek as well. 

 

They do that in the muggle movies, and it makes Jongin’s insides feel weird. He doesn't realise he’s staring at the shadows from the torchlight brushing across Kyungsoo’s face until Kyungsoo lets out a small laugh. “Are you alright Jongin?” He asks. 

 

Jongin coughs embarrassedly, turning to look at the floor again as he feels his traitorous cheeks begin to flame. “S-sorry I’m just… tired I guess.” He fumbles, waving a hand breezily in the air in an attempt to look nonchalant. 

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Kyungsoo says softly, and when Jongin looks up he finds that Kyungsoo’s cheeks could be a little flushed too, either that or its just a trick of the light. Probably that. “Sleep tight.” Kyungsoo says, his voice just above a murmur and it sends shivers down Jongin’s spine. 

 

“I-I will. I’ll see you in the morning.” Jongin whispers back, his voice too hoarse to produce a sound louder. 

 

Kyungsoo smiles another of his heart stopping smiles before he turns on his heel and begins his walk back down the corridor and suddenly the air seems to clear of a thick tension it had held earlier. 

 

Jongin takes a deep, shaky breath. He turns to tap a familiar tune on the barrels but finds he’s so distracted by Kyungsoo’s retreating figure that he just misses a step and is unceremoniously drenched in vinegar. 

 

***

 

 

Jongin hums fondly to the mandrakes he’s potting up, a cheery smile on his face as the morning sun warms the air in the Herbology greenhouse. 

 

Ever since he discovered he’s a wizard, Jongin’s taken a great interest in W-Pop, the music listened to by the majority of the wizarding world. He’s had a couple of introductions to Wrock bands too, but he finds the loud crashing and imaginative band titles a little too much for his taste. 

 

Currently, he finds that his favourite song is by the hottest new girl band in town, Witch Wonders. It also seems to be one of the few songs that can calm a screaming mandrake to some extent, and Jongin doubts that anything by Harry and the Potters could achieve that. 

 

He’s just finishing his tune when he notes that Professor Longbottom is signalling to the class that everyone’s mandrakes are safely tucked away, and Jongin pulls his bear shaped ear muffs off and lets them hang around his neck. 

 

“Right, I’m glad we’ve got that out of the way.” Professor Longbottom sighs, shaking his head. “Now, you all should have a specimen of a Snargaluff pod in front of you. Please work with your partner, and note down as much information as possible about the structure of the pod, as next week we’ll be learning to actually extract them from the plant! Isn’t that brilliant?!” 

 

“Yes, Mr Longbottom.” Jongin enthuses, pulling on his gloves. 

 

Mr Longbottom smiles at Jongin, his favourite student, happily. “Don’t let me interrupt, do get going!” He encourages. 

 

Fortunately for Jongin, his partner for his Herbology class is Kim Jongdae. 

 

Kyungsoo’s best friend has been as much of a friend to Jongin since he was rescued from an escaped Doxy by the Slytherin and the permed, bespectacled Ravenclaw in their first year. Ever since then, they’ve always stuck together as a slightly mismatched trio. 

 

Of course, _Kyungsoo_ is Jongin’s best friend, but he gets on well with Jongdae even though he knows if Kyungsoo were to be asked he would name Jongdae as his best friend in a heartbeat. He’s always comfortably taken the top spot. 

 

“You’re doing that thing where you’re thinking too hard again.” A voice cuts through Jongin’s thoughts and pulls him from his reverie. 

 

Jongdae smiles amusedly at him, squinting slightly against the bright sunshine. 

 

“O-oh, sorry I just got a bit distracted.” 

 

Jongdae is a thoroughly unbothered person, so he just shrugs and indicates that they should get on with the work. 

 

They work in silence for a while, cutting and examining and taking samples, until Jongin suddenly realises there was something he meant to ask him. “Jongdae?” He enquires, lowering his voice slightly to ensure no one else can hear. 

 

“Yeah?” Jongdae replies, leaning in conspiratorially. 

 

“W-well… you know you’re a half blood…” Jongin immediately begins to lose faith in his question and starts to blush. “D-did you ever have a house elf?” 

 

Jongdae doesn’t look surprised by the question at all, having long since got used to Jongin being curious about wizarding matters. “Yeah, we have one. He’s just an old guy that my mum inherited from her parents but he makes the _best_  booby traps I swear.” 

 

“Oh,” Jongin ponders, nonchalantly poking at a bit of green looking slime that’s crawled its way out of the Snargaluff pod. “Do they… refer to your friends as your sweethearts?” 

 

Jongdae nearly drops the scalpel he’s holding. “Erm, no. I mean, Hector isn’t the sort to call anyone a sweetheart but… I’ve never known them do that.” 

 

That deepens Jongin’s confusion. He’s been puzzling ever since yesterday about the fact that Margot referred to him as her master’s sweetheart. He thought maybe it was just a house elf thing but maybe not. 

 

“Well then… w-why would Margot to call me that?” 

 

“Margot? As in Kyungsoo’s Margot?” Jongdae suddenly looks like his forcing down a smile. 

 

“Yeah.” Jongin says a little unsurely. “I just wondered… ‘cause you’re Kyungsoo’s best friend. You’d probably know.” He attempts not to sound bitter. 

 

Jongdae downs his tools and lays a reassuring hand on Jongin’s shoulder. “Trust me Jongin, you are Kyungsoo’s best friend.” 

 

Jongin tries not to look glum, but he might give a little pout. “Everyone knows you are.” 

 

Chuckling, Jongdae looks at the floor. “I’m Kyungsoo’s best friend in a slightly different way to the way you’re Kyungsoo’s best friend.” 

 

Jongin frowns. “W-what do you mean?” 

 

Jongdae pulls out a couple of large plant pots from under a work bench and pushes Jongin down to sit on one, trying not to laugh at how adorably lost he looks. 

 

“Look, Jongin. Think about something. If Kyungsoo found me crying in the library, what do you think he’d do?” 

 

“He’d probably laugh at you… push you off the chair… and then possibly hex you while he’s at it.” 

 

“Exactly.” Jongdae says. “Would he take me to his room and tuck me up in bed? Cast a spell outside the whole dorm so no one else could gain entry? No.” 

 

“I… don’t get it.” 

 

“Oh Jongin… sweet, sweet Jongin. It doesn’t matter. All you need to know is that Kyungsoo definitely cares about you a lot.” Jongdae grins. 

 

“I feel like you’re hiding something from me.” He eyes Jongdae suspiciously. 

 

The Ravenclaw merely gives one of his cat-like smiles. “He’s going to be staying with you for the whole holidays coming up. Maybe you could try asking him then.” 

 

Before Jongin can say anything else, Professor Longbottom is telling them that it’s time to start packing things away and heading off for lunch.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

come have a folla and a holla: 

 

[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/teatoxic)

[curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/timefortea)


	2. chapter 2

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY**

**its been so long sicne i updated this oh gOd im so sorry. in my terrible defence i just started uni and things have been really hectic and gAh**

**IDK**

**anyway, ALSO THIS IS REALLY BAD. and i mean it this time, like i felt like i had a direction i wanted the story to go in but i felt really guilty about not updating it and now its all... its all messy and i feel like there should have been more interlinking scenes to make it flow better??? idk tbh**

**ALSO ITS REALLY NOT VERY HARRY POTTER AU-ESQUE this literally just feels like a random high school au IM SO SORRY IT WASNT MEANT TO BE**

**i feel like the first part is so muhc btter ugh**

**so yeah. i tried to proof read this but it all just kept going to hell so idk.**

**im probs gonna do one more part just cuz i feel like i fobbed you all off really bad with this so keep ya eyes peeled although it might be a while again because theres other stuff i wanna write too :(((((((( and ACTUAL LIFE DEADLINES OH SHIT**

**so anyways keep it cool, keep it kaisoo kids**

**love,**

**Tea <33333**

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin smiles, inhaling deeply as he inclines his head towards the open taxi window. The countryside streams past in a blur of greens and blues and as the sunshine peeks through the clouds every now and then Jongin feels the heat suffuse through his skin right to his bones. 

 

His iPod sits on the taxi seat between he and Kyungsoo, both sharing an earphone each. The selection of soft R&B music soothes Jongin’s ears and he gets a familiar feeling of fullness in his stomach— the one associated with coming home. 

 

Jongin breathes one last lungful of the freshly rained on grass before closing the window, satisfied that the air in the cabin has sweetened. 

 

He turns to look at Kyungsoo then, and the boy is staring out of the window too. He has a little smile on his face and his hand taps a rhythm on his leg. Jongin doesn’t really want to disturb him, seeing as he looks so relaxed and peaceful, but he’s starting to get itchy and impatient to get home and he needs a distraction. “Are you alright?” 

 

It’s an odd, unnecessary and somewhat meaningless question but Kyungsoo turns to him with a vibrant smile anyway. “Yeah. Just a little nervous I guess.” He chuckles, looking down into his lap. 

 

“Nervous? What is there to be nervous of?” Jongin is genuinely perplexed. _Nothing_ ever ruffles Kyungsoo’s feathers. 

 

“It’s your parents. I have to make a good impression.” He replies matter-of-factly. 

 

The butterflies in Jongin’s tummy erupt into a fluttering mess as he realises how _boyfriend_ that sounds. Like Jongin is about to _introduce_ Kyungsoo to his parents. 

 

He’s so distracted by trying not to blush that he doesn’t register that Kyungsoo is still talking. 

 

“—Plus, I’m probably going to be one of, if not _the_ first, other wizard they’ve met, right? I’ve got the wizarding world to represent.” 

 

“Oh! Yeah I… I guess you have.” 

 

“We’re about five minutes away boys!” The taxi driver calls unexpectedly from the driving seat. 

 

The shout makes Jongin jump a little and Kyungsoo laughs at him affectionately. 

 

“Hey.” Jongin protests, pouting. 

 

Kyungsoo eyes flicker to his lips and back up again with a smirk. “Stop pouting, we need to get ready.” He runs a hand through his hair messily. “Do I look ok?” 

 

Jongin gives Kyungsoo’s outfit a onceover. It’s his simple look, a black t shirt and jeans. He’s even wearing his glasses today and Jongin’s heart tugs on its strings. “Y-yeah. You look nice.” He chokes. 

 

He doesn’t have time to gauge what Kyungsoo says next as the taxi is slowing to a halt and the leafy, flower covered front of Jongin’s home comes into view. 

 

The taxi driver helps them unload their belongings from the back of the cab and smiles friendlily as he drives off, even if he does give their owls, hooting contentiously, a funny look. 

 

“Your house is really pretty.” Kyungsoo says, almost in awe. 

 

“You live in a castle.” Jongin deadpans. 

 

“Well, it’s not really a castle. More of a mansion.” 

 

“It looks like a castle, so it’s a castle to me.” 

 

They banter lightly as they struggle up Jongin’s garden path, being careful to dodge out of the way of  low hanging fruit tree branches. 

 

“Seriously though, this looks like such a nice place to live.” It’s not that Kyungsoo doesn’t like where he lives, it’s just that it doesn’t feel much like a _home._ Jongin’s house has a cosy, warm feel to it, with it’s light stone brickwork covered with vines of blossoming flowers and fronted by a tiny garden laden with apple and cherry trees. 

 

The front door is small and painted a creamy white, and Kyungsoo spies some bunting hanging across the little peeping window. 

 

Jongin knocks several times on the door and steps back, smiling at Kyungsoo. 

 

There’s a short wait before the door swings open with enthusiasm and they are greeted by a warm, curvy woman in a pretty dress and a cherry printed apron. She leans over her shoulder and calls “Soonjae! Soonjae! They’re here!” 

 

When she turns around again Kyungsoo notes her cheeks are dusted with flour and she smiles the most heartwarming smile Kyungsoo has seen in a while (it reminds him unequivocally of Jongin). 

 

“Jongin, my baby.” She coos, leaning forward and engulfing her son in a warm hug. “Look how much you’ve grown.” She pats his cheeks, frowning. “Are they feeding you well? You’re looking thin.” 

 

She releases her son and then turns to Kyungsoo. She bows and clasps his hands in hers gently. “You must be Kyungsoo.” 

 

Before Kyungsoo has even half a chance to respond to her greeting, the sounds of tiny paws tapping reach his ears and three balls of fluff hurl themselves at his and Jongin’s legs. 

 

“Hello babies!” Jongin coos excitedly, his voice high pitched and delighted. Two tan coloured toy poodles are licking enthusiastically at his face as Jongin squats down to cuddle them, and they both vie for his attention. 

 

A slightly smaller white poodle sits at Kyungsoo feet and he bends to tickle her under the chin. She must be Jjangah, if Kyungsoo remembers properly. 

 

Jjangah is enthused to meet Kyungsoo and scrambles up into his arms, leaving Jongin’s mother to smile softly. 

 

“Oh gosh you boys must be so tired from that journey, come in come in.” Jongin’s mother exclaims suddenly, gesturing for them to put the dogs down. 

 

She chivvies them inside, the dogs still yapping away excitedly, and Kyungsoo finds himself standing in a warm kitchen with flagstoned flooring and an Aga nestled in the corner. 

 

“Do excuse me for not introducing myself properly earlier.” Jongin’s mother begins, looking apologetically in Kyungsoo’s direction. “I’m Kim Bohee, Jongin’s mother. Oh it’s so lovely to meet Jongin’s boyfriend at last, we’ve heard so much about you dearest.” She clasps Kyungsoo’s hands again and smiles. 

 

“Wait— we— he’s not my—“ Jongin splutters uncomfortably, the air catching in the back of his throat. 

 

Kyungsoo smiles back broadly, inclining his head slightly. “It’s very nice to meet you too, Mrs Kim.” 

 

She flits around the kitchen, ignoring her son’s sounds of protest and turns on kettles and checks ovens. “Your father is out in the garden at the minute.” She rolls her eyes. “He’ll arrive eventually.” 

 

“Has he picked some fruits? For pie?” Jongin says, excitement lighting his eyes up. 

 

Bohee looks at her son adoringly. “He has indeed.” 

 

Jongin giggles in near delight and Bohee can’t resist going over to hug her son again. “Jongin sweetie. Oh we’ve missed you. Look how much you’ve grown oh you’re going to be as tall as your father soon!” She pinches Jongin’s cheeks and Kyungsoo hides a smirk behind his hand as Jongin looks dreadfully embarrassed. 

 

“I missed you too, mum.” He drones but Kyungsoo can tell he’s missed his parents to no end. 

 

“Now, rather than standing around in this kitchen all day, why don’t you show Kyungsoo up to your room. I’ll give you a few moments and then the pies and tea will be ready.” 

 

Jongin nods, looking hopefully towards the oven. He loves his mother’s pies. “Which room is Kyungsoo staying in?” He asks absentmindedly. 

 

“Your room of course.” Bohee says, frowning at her son oddly. “We’ve tidied it all up so there should be plenty of room for bags.” 

 

Jongin feels his cheeks heat up again. He seriously hopes this means that his parents have set up a camp bed for Kyungsoo and haven’t taken their belief that Kyungsoo is his boyfriend too far. 

 

He gestures uncertainly for Kyungsoo to follow him, leading him out into the hallway and up to a small winding staircase. They kick their shoes off messily and Jongin starts to jog up the stairs. “We can bring bags up later I guess.” He adds unsurely. 

 

Kyungsoo slides his socked feet across the corridor that Jongin leads him down next. He thoroughly appreciates the lack of enchanted staircases and false doors, knowing that its easy to get around is a comfort. 

 

“And, uh, this is my room I guess?” 

 

“Oh, wow.” Kyungsoo’s first reaction is awe when Jongin holds the door open for him into his room. 

 

Jongin’s room is light and airy, with high, sloped ceilings and a vast window that allows for views out onto the rolling hills and rocky creeks of the landscape. It’s fairly minimalist in its decoration, but there’s enough homely touches to make it feel like an inviting space rather than a show home. 

 

Flittering his eyes round the room whilst Kyungsoo is distracted by the scenery, Jongin notes that there is in fact no camp bed for Kyungsoo. His parents are really expecting them to share a bed. “Um… I guess my parents didn’t think to put a bed up for you. It’s not a problem though! I can find you something honestly it won’t—“ 

 

“—Jongin it’s fine.” Kyungsoo reassures plopping down on the blue striped sheets of Jongin’s bed. “We can share, I don’t mind. I wouldn’t want your parents to have to do any extra washing seeing as they’re being so kind in letting me stay.” The view from the window is really pretty from here. 

 

Jongin’s heart thuds at a mile a minute. He would be a filthy liar if he said the thought of snuggling up to Kyungsoo wasn’t appealing. “W-well… are you sure?” 

 

“Yeah. Your bed seems comfy.” He teases with a gummy grin. 

 

A silence passes over the room. Kyungsoo seems content to look out of the window, but Jongin can feel the creeping concern that he isn’t doing enough to keep his best friend occupied. 

 

He sits down on the bed beside Kyungsoo, gesturing out of the window. “We take the dogs for walks up their sometimes.” He says, pointing to the creek that slicks its way up the hillside. “There’s some stepping stones right at the bottom and when my baby cousins come to stay I always go with them.” Jongin’s face lights up. 

 

“You can’t see it very well but the orchard is just down there.” He points to an area just out of view much closer to the house. “Theres a dovecote there too. It’s not very big but there should be enough room to keep the owls in there so they don’t have to sit in cages all day.” 

 

Kyungsoo smiles at him fondly and Jongin continues unaware. “We have a little patio area too that’s really nice in Summer. Oh! If you walk into the village a little bit there’s this really sweet ice cream shop and they do the _best_ flavours and they even do special dog ice cream so the babies can have some too! If the weather warms up a little bit more I’m going to take you there— I mean, if you want to. If that… sounds nice.” Jongin is suddenly aware that he’s getting ahead of himself. 

 

“I’d like that.” Kyungsoo smiles, his nose crinkling up as he pushes his glasses up with his finger. 

 

“Y-you would?” 

 

“I love ice cream.” He answers plainly. 

 

“G-good.” Jongin doesn’t know what to say anymore. He’s locked in an intense gaze with Kyungsoo, both of them just looking at each other with small smiles on their lips. 

 

Kyungsoo looks like he’s about to move, or like he’s about to say something when— 

 

“—Boys!” Bohee calls up the stairs. “The pie is ready!” 

 

Jongin jolts back suddenly, the noise making him jump. “W-we should get some pie.” 

 

Kyungsoo looks enthusiastic, hopping to his feet. “The best pie in the land?” 

 

Jongin smiles, nodding. “Definitely.” 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Jongin trudges up to bed, his limbs feeling heavy. He’s missed being home, he really has, but the excitement of the day has sapped all his energy and he needs sleep. 

 

Kyungsoo follows behind him quietly, curiously studying all of the picture frames lining Jongin’s staircase. “They don’t move.” He says, prodding an image of Jongin on the beach as a baby. 

 

“Muggle pictures don’t.” Jongin yawns, holding the door open to his bedroom. 

 

Kyungsoo looks fascinated as he wanders over to pick up his sleep clothes. “There’s so much stuff I don’t know about muggles this is _exciting_.” He coos sweetly. 

 

Jongin feels his heart stutter in his chest and he coughs gently. “I—Do you want to get changed in my bathroom?” He points to the bathroom door and feels inexplicably relieved when Kyungsoo nods and disappears inside. 

 

Kyungsoo being absolutely adorable and sweet was not factored into his game plan, and its making Jongin’s head a little woozy. He pulls on his own pyjamas as quickly as possible before he hops into bed, pulling the covers right up under his chin. 

 

 _It’ll be alright_ , he tries to encourage himself. They’ll be asleep soon anyway, it won’t matter. He won’t have to spend too long with Kyungsoo. Really. 

 

Kyungsoo returns moments later, all snuggled up in his pyjamas. His hair is ruffled and messy, like he’d run a hand through it absentmindedly, and Jongin’s gut aches for him to reach out and run his fingers through it. 

 

Without any hesitation Kyungsoo climbs into bed beside Jongin, lying down comfortably on the pillow. 

 

Jongin’s body goes rigid, trying to stop himself rolling off the side of the bed. 

 

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo says suddenly. He’s turned to lay on his side, one hand tucked under the pillow, and he’s looking at Jongin oddly. 

 

“N-nothing.” Jongin says, edging himself a little further onto the bed. He thinks that mentioning he’s trying to stay as far away from Kyungsoo as possible would perhaps not be great for their friendship. 

 

Jongin turns to lie on his side, facing away from Kyungsoo. He can still feel the heat radiating from him and the sounds of his breaths but at least he doesn’t have to look at him. “Night.” He mumbles, squeezing his eyes shut so he doesn’t wince at how hoarse his voice sounds. 

 

There’s some shuffling behind him, and Jongin freezes yet again when he feels arms snake around his waist. Kyungsoo then tucks a leg between Jongin’s own and presses his nose into his shoulder. He takes a deep breath before muttering. “I was getting cold over there. Night.” 

 

Kyungsoo falls silent, soft breaths puffing against Jongin’s shoulder. 

 

Jongin can feel his heart hammering at a mile a minute in his chest and wonders how on earth he’s ever supposed to sleep like this. 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Light streams through Jongin’s window waking him up from a surprisingly restful sleep. 

 

He blinks himself awake and stretches out, feeling his bones crack satisfyingly. 

 

He’s aware that he’s alone in bed, but the warm patch on the mattress beside him lets him know he didn’t dream the midnight cuddles last night. 

 

Jongin immediately feels his cheeks flood with heat as embarrassment crawls up his throat. 

 

He rolls out of bed unwillingly, feeling rude for not being awake at the same time as his guest. There’s still a slight nip in the air, surprisingly for the time of year, as if spring hasn’t fully set in yet. He pulls the sleeves of his pyjama top over his hands and plods downstairs. 

 

Jongin can hear voices coming from the kitchen— laughing and chatter mostly. 

 

He hovers by the doorway and peers in cautiously. 

 

Kyungsoo and his parents are gathered at the kitchen table, each drinking big, steaming mugs of tea. 

 

Kyungsoo himself is snuggled in a big soft sweater, his hands wrapped around his mug with a sleepy smile on his lips. 

 

Jongin suddenly feels a bit weak. Wow, it’s way too early for his heart for this. 

 

Jongin manages to tune into the conversation, still skulking in the doorway out of sight, just as his mother asks a question. 

 

“Was it difficult, during the war?” 

 

Kyungsoo nods. “My family have always been very pro muggle, which is something unusual for pure blood families. Especially a notably Slytherin family as well, the house’s founder wanted to refuse non-purebloods entry to Hogwarts. My great-great-great-great-great grandfather was one of the first influential pro-Muggle activists though, which is where the opinion has come from I guess. During the war we lost a lot of friends, many went to fight with… the other side. Fortunately now attitudes have changed massively, things are really improving.” 

 

Jongin finally appears from his shadows and sits down at the table. War talk always scares him. 

 

“Morning Jongin.” Everyone choruses. 

 

Jongin sits down and takes the cup of tea his mother passes him with a whispered thank you. “Were you talking about the war?” He pouts. 

 

His parents nod enthusiastically. “It’s fascinating.” 

 

Something clicks behind Kyungsoo’s eyes and he squeezes loosely around Jongin’s waist. “The good thing is, actually, that they dropped the underage magic threshold after the war, so both Jongin and I can legally do magic outside of school.” He picks up his wand and swirls it around the empty tea cups and they start doing a little jig on the table. 

 

This immediately distracts Jongin’s parents and the subject moves on. 

 

Kyungsoo squeezes Jongin’s waist again, a quiet reassurance. He knows it scares Jongin talking about the war. 

 

“So… Kyungsoo and I are probably just going to go into the city later?” Jongin says, almost if he’s asking permission. 

 

“Of course!” Soonjae smiles. “I’m sure it will be an experience for Kyungsoo to see a _muggle_ town.” 

 

When Jongin nods, indicating that he’s used the word correctly, Soonjae looks proud of himself. “I’m getting the hang of this.” 

 

“Oh, but you must let us take you out for a dinner later!” Bohee exclaims. “We must have more time to chat to our future son in law.” She winks and Kyungsoo grins. 

 

“That sounds lovely, thank you.” Kyungsoo grins. 

 

Jongin feels the butterflies erupt in his stomach again and sighs. There’s no way his parents are going to accept that Kyungsoo isn’t his boyfriend. This is going to be a long and embarrassing holiday. 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Jongin knows he shouldn't laugh but he can’t help it. One tiny giggle escapes his lips. 

 

Kyungsoo clutches his arm in a vice like grip, glaring at the _thing_ with a terrified expression. He peeks up from where he’s snuggled in his navy duffel coat. “Stop laughing.” He hisses, with no real bite. 

 

Jongin giggles again. “I’m not, I’m not.” 

 

“You _are_. Jongin, what _is_ that?” Kyungsoo looks frankly a little terrified. 

 

“It’s called an escalator, Soo.” 

 

“A what?” 

 

“An escalator. It’s like a set of moving stairs. It won’t hurt you, I promise.” Jongin tries to pull Kyungsoo towards the escalator again. 

 

Kyungsoo digs his heels into the ground and shakes his head furiously. “Nope.” 

 

Jongin sighs. “Trust me. It’s fine.” 

 

“Whats the point in them though? Why don’t you just have normal stairs?” 

 

“Well, they get you upstairs faster, and you don’t have to walk. Muggles can’t apparate, remember?” 

 

Kyungsoo nods suspiciously. “You promise me they won’t hurt?” 

 

“I promise.” Jongin says. 

 

Kyungsoo changes his grip so he can hold onto Jongin’s hand tightly. 

 

Jongin is a little afraid Kyungsoo is actually going to _break_ his hand with how hard he’s squeezing, but he winces through the pain as they shuffle towards the escalator. 

 

They get a few funny looks from other people, but Jongin turns his focus onto Kyungsoo. “Ok when I say go, we’re just going to step on the flat bit, alright?” 

 

Kyungsoo is a little pale. He nods wordlessly. 

 

“Three, two, one.” Jongin counts down, before effectively dragging Kyungsoo onto the belt. 

 

Kyungsoo stumbles a little when he first steps on but Jongin holds him steady. “Oh my gosh I really don’t like this.” Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes tightly shut as they start to go up. 

 

Jongin looks at him fondly. Do Kyungsoo, the big, scary Slytherin with the death glare that has first years cowering, is afraid of an escalator. 

 

As they approach the top Jongin has to nudge Kyungsoo to get him to open his eyes. “Get ready for dismount.” He teases. 

 

Kyungsoo glares resolutely at the end of the track and takes a deep inhale as he jumps of the escalator. “I—I did it!” He grins. 

 

Jongin can’t help the fond smile that hangs off his lips. “You did.” 

 

Without any prior warning, Kyungsoo suddenly flings his arms around Jongin’s waist. “I really did it!” 

 

Jongin hugs back weakly, both loving and cursing the feeling of having his best friend in his arms. “Yeah.” 

 

They stand their for seconds, maybe minutes, frozen in time until Kyungsoo pulls back with a broad, adorable smile on his face. He latches on to Jongin’s sleeve and drags him along enthusiastically. “Come on! We need something smart to wear with your parents tonight!” 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Jongin wants to stamp his feet in frustration. 

 

He hates how Do Kyungsoo can go from being adorably cute to sleek and suave in a matter of moments. 

 

He was just about getting over the sheer adorableness of the escalator situation earlier, and then Kyungsoo has to come along and mess up his heart in another way. 

 

Jongin knew he wasn’t going to be prepared for what he was going to see when Kyungsoo emerged from the bathroom ready to go for a meal with his parents. 

 

He was completely correct, turning into a beetroot red, stuttering mess when Kyungsoo asked him how he looked. 

 

Kyungsoo looked frankly gorgeous, with his hair tousled up and a smart black suit on. 

 

Jongin had managed some strangled comment before he’d hurried out the door, muttering something about being late if they didn’t hurry up. 

 

Now he’s sitting in the nicest restaurant in the city trying not to pass out from proximity to Do Kyungsoo. 

 

Fortunately both Jongin’s parents and Kyungsoo are locked into deep conversation in the little semi circular booth they’re in so no one notices his slightly pained expression. 

 

Bohee and Soonjae both adore Kyungsoo, and are equally fascinated by the wizarding world. 

 

“So this is a Galleon, the silver one is a Sickle and these little bronze ones,” Kyungsoo rummages in his pockets to pull out a handful of coins. “Are called Knuts.” 

 

Soonjae picks a Sickle up and inspects in his fingers. “So these are used just like normal currency?” 

 

“Yes.” Kyungsoo confirms, passing a Galleon over to Bohee. 

 

“They’re so beautifully decorated.” Bohee notes, holding the coin up to the light. 

 

“Do you have wizarding banks?” Soonjae asks inquisitively. 

 

“Yes, Gringott’s is the biggest. Protected by a dragon, actually.” 

 

Both Soonjae and Bohee gawk. “A _dragon?!_ ” Soonjae exclaims. 

 

Jongin looks around nervously. “Are you sure you should be talking about these things so loudly?” He hisses. 

 

Kyungsoo turns to him and places a reassuring hand on his thigh. “It’s alright I did a muffling charm, babe.” He says before turning back to Jongin’s parents to continue the conversation. 

 

“Oh, alright.” Jongin says, gulping a mouthful of his drink and— _wait a minute_. 

 

Jongin nearly chokes on the mouthful of water. Kyungsoo just called him _babe._ So smoothly that Jongin barely noticed it. 

 

Jongin’s throat itches as the blood creeps up it. 

 

Everything in the room feels too hot and Kyungsoo’s hand is still on his thigh and his parents are _right there_. 

 

Jongin gulps down more water and hopes the food arrives soon. 

 

 

 

***

 

 

About a week later Jongin is just about managing to cope with Kyungsoo’s constant presence around the house. 

 

He’s survived plenty of nights falling asleep next to him and plenty of mornings waking up beside him too. 

 

In fact, he’s almost starting to enjoy it. 

 

He realises he’s sounding like a dumb fangirl with a silly crush, and it also makes things just a tad more painful because it’s giving him a taste of what dating Kyungsoo could be like. And he really, really likes it. 

 

Jongin’s been lying awake in bed for about half an hour, moping slightly that Kyungsoo must have got up early because he’s nowhere to be found. He eventually decide his should probably head downstairs and get something to eat because his stomach is starting to protest loudly. 

 

In the kitchen he finds his mother flitting about, her hair tied in a loose ponytail. She smiles softly at her son. 

 

“Good morning sleepyhead.” 

 

“Morning. Where’s Kyungsoo?” Jongin curses at himself for being so concerned. 

 

Bohee merely laughs, piling some pancakes on a plate before handing it to her son. “He’s gone to walk the dogs with your father.” 

 

“He’s _what_?” Jongin nearly chokes on his pancake. 

 

“We have to make sure our little boy is going to be well looked after you know.” His mother says knowing and Jongin can only splutter. 

 

“Look, Mum, really Kyungsoo isn’t my—“ 

 

Before Jongin can finish his sentence the air is filled with the sound of a little puff of air and his mother’s shriek. 

 

“Margot?” Jongin questions, gawking at the house elf who’s just apparatus into the middle of the kitchen. 

 

“Ah! Mr Jongin, just who I was looking for!” She toddles over to him efficiently and places a neatly wrapped bundle in his lap. “Margot has cleaned your cloak for you. There’s not a single stain!” She says proudly, showing off a sparsely toothed grin. 

 

“Oh! Margot, thank you so much!” Jongin says, smoothing his hands over his cloak. 

 

Margot inclines her head. “Anything for young master’s sweetheart.” 

 

Just as Jongin thinks about questioning Margot on that name, _again,_ he catches sight of his mother. 

 

Bohee is deathly pale, with one hand held over her chest in shock. She looks seconds away from climbing up onto the kitchen bench. 

 

“Mum, this is Margot.” Jongin thinks to introduce them. “She’s a house elf.” 

 

Margot looks surprised, turning on her heel as if she hadn’t noticed Mrs Kim’s presence beforehand. She totters over to Bohee and clutches the edges of her pillowcase, curtseying a little clumsily. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs Jongin’s Mother.” 

 

Bohee looks at her son uncertainly, but smiles nonetheless. “Please, call me Bohee.” She says, holding her hand out cautiously for Margot to shake. 

 

“Margot works at Kyungsoo’s house.” Jongin fills, trying to reassure his mother that everything is fine. 

 

“Oh yes!” Margot says. “Margot has been with the Do family for a very long time. I serve young master Kyungsoo but I help all the family members. Margot is head of the house elves.” 

 

Bohee’s look of concern has morphed into curiosity. “Thank you for cleaning Jongin’s cloak for him.” 

 

Margot grins again, delighted at the compliment. “It is not a trouble at all! Mr Jongin is young master’s sweetheart and Margot will serve him too! Anyone cared for by young master is cared for by Margot!” 

 

Bohee coos, clasping her hands under her chin. “Young master’s sweetheart oh that’s adorable.” 

 

Jongin stands awkwardly, his face turning a deep aubergine colour. 

 

“Anyway, Margot must say goodbye now! Many tasks to do! Good bye!” She curtseys again before disappearing with a _poof,_ leaving a familiar black soot mark on the flooring. 

 

“House elves?” Bohee says, frowning. 

 

“They’re like servants, essentially. They’re not treated badly though! Not at Kyungsoo’s house at least… there’s been long debates about house elf rights and things. They keep asking Margot if she wants to be freed— you give them clothes to do that, that’s why Margot wears a pillowcase— but she keeps refusing. I’ve seen her downright yell at Kyungsoo for even thinking of asking.” 

 

“Oh.” Bohee says. “She’s very sweet.” 

 

Jongin grins. “Yeah, she is.” 

 

Bohee suddenly catches a look at the time. “Oh no! I have to do some more pancakes, Kyungsoo and your father will be back soon! I can’t wait to ask him about house elves oh, how fascinating…” 

 

Jongin sighs into his pancakes with a smile. Kyungsoo really is taking over his position as favourite. 

 

 

***

 

Jongin’s been dreading this day for what feels like weeks. The annual family get together. 

 

Also known as the entire evening that Jongin has to spend hiding from ‘Cousin Minjoon’ —who isn’t actually a relative at all but a close family friend— as he makes creepier and creepier advances as the night progresses. 

 

His parents have been in a flap all day, rushing round and tidying the house as best they can. Both Jongin and Kyungsoo had offered to use magic, but they’d been waved off. 

 

Jongin hates wearing smart shirts. The collars are always too stiff and itchy, and he’s fidgeting uncomfortably already as he lines up by the door ready to greet the guests. 

 

Kyungsoo stands beside him somewhat smugly, having had the foresight to quietly mutter a softening charm against his collar. He look ridiculously suave, comfortable and relaxed and as much as Jongin tries to be angry at him he _can’t_ because he’s handsome and Jongin is weak. 

 

“Stop wriggling.” Kyungsoo says, catching Jongin’s hand in his as he reaches up to fiddle with his collar again. 

 

To Jongin’s credit, he doesn’t blush and settles for a stubborn pout. “But it’s _itchy_.” 

 

“Well I did warn you.” Kyungsoo says. “Now come on, the guests will be here soon.” 

 

Bohee hurries into the hallway, having changed into a pretty dress and claps her hands together with a coo. “Look at you two. So handsome. Now, Jongin, remember to introduce everyone to Kyungsoo, it’s the first time they’ll be meeting your boyfriend so it needs to be done properly.” 

 

Jongin grits his teeth and tries not to feel dizzy. 

 

Kyungsoo is seemingly unbothered by constantly being thought of as Jongin’s boyfriend and so to save his breath Jongin has stopped protesting. Also, secretly, it can’t hurt to pretend. 

 

Kyungsoo can sense that Jongin is a little uncertain. He squeezes his hand and knocks into his hip slightly. “Ok, give me a run down of all the family members again.” 

 

Jongin nods. “My grandma is going to be all over you. I mean it. She’s tiny, but if you try to escape she will hold you in a grip as strong as a hundred elephants.” 

 

Kyungsoo laughs. 

 

“My cousins are… all really nice girls but… stay away from them.” Jongin doesn’t expand anymore than that. His cousins will latch onto any attractive male they see, and frankly Jongin is far too jealous to have them crawling all over his… friend. 

 

“Oh, and Cousin Minjoon. Please, if you do one thing this entire night, keep him away from me.” He shudders visibly. “Creep.” 

 

Kyungsoo mock salutes. “Yes boss.” 

 

The doorbell rings then, and seemingly doesn’t stop for the next half an hour. 

 

Jongin’s family stream through the doors in a never-ending flow, and Kyungsoo feels like he’s about to break his back with how often he keeps bowing as he’s introduced to aunts, uncles, cousins, grandmothers and various friends and family. 

 

Jongin’s grandmother is by far the most entertaining character that steps through the door. She’s tiny, and commands that Jongin bends to hug her as she enters. When Jongin introduces Kyungsoo, trying not to stutter over the word ‘boyfriend’, she peers up at him and smiles a sparsely-toothed grin. “He’s very handsome. I’m impressed Jongin.” 

 

Kyungsoo merely laughs heartily, taking everything in his stride. He snakes an arm around Jongin’s waist and squeezes. 

 

Jongin tries not to squeal. 

 

By the time most of the guests have arrived Jongin already feels exhausted. 

 

Kyungsoo still has an arm around his waist and Jongin instinctively leans onto him, letting him take his weight. “You’re not charming my family members to like you, are you?” He asks, squinting at Kyungsoo. 

 

Kyungsoo chuckles. “Not literally magic-charming them no. I think it’s just my dazzling personality.” 

 

“Yeah.” Jongin sighs a little breathily. Kyungsoo has manoeuvred round the back of him and has now wrapped both arms around his waist. He’s hooked his chin over Jongin’s shoulder and they stand in content silence for what feels like ages, waiting to greet the stragglers that will eventually show up. 

 

He must have done a relaxation charm, Jongin thinks. It’s not possible that he feels so calm about a family party simply from Kyungsoo hugging him. 

 

Inexplicably, Jongin brings his hand up and lays it over Kyungsoo’s own. 

 

Kyungsoo hums appreciatively, and they sway slightly to the beat of the music coming from the party. 

 

Jongin doesn’t notice his parents smiling at them softly from the living room. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

 

 

No matter what Jongin thinks about parties and generally being sociable, he can’t deny his parents certainly know how to put on a good time. 

 

The gathering is in full swing now, with all of Jongin’s family milling about in the living room, some chatting in corners, some munching away at the buffet, others dancing on the homemade dance floor in the middle of the room. 

 

Jongin is sitting on one of the sofas that have been pushed to the edge of the room to make space. He’s been sitting there for a while, probably a little unsociably, but he already feels tired and just wants a bit of time on his own. 

 

Kyungsoo, of course, is being absolutely stellar. He’s taken on most of the brunt of the socialising for the evening, flitting about between relatives and chatting. 

 

Jongin’s baby cousins, nieces and nephews are all entirely enamoured with him— especially after Kyungsoo showed them some magic tricks (which Jongin knows most definitely involved some _real_ magic) and they’ve been trailing around after him all night. 

 

Jongin feels a little bit pouty that all of Kyungsoo’s attention has been taken away from him, but he can’t deny that it’s cute. 

 

Jongin looks around the room a little blearily. He’s sure he only had one small can of sweet cider but he’s never been the biggest drinker. He finds Kyungsoo standing with some of his cousins. He’s smiling broadly and Jongin feels something sharp ache in his chest. 

 

Like he said, Jongin’s cousins are all lovely girls, definitely but… _vultures_ is the word that springs to mind. He just _knew_ if they caught sight of Kyungsoo they’d all over him like a rash and surprise surprise Jongin can already see sharply manicured nails clutching on to Kyungsoo’s bicep as high pitched giggles echo around the room. 

 

It makes him feel a little bit sick. 

 

Jongin’s not entirely sure what he’s doing when he stands up abruptly and strides his way over. 

 

None of the girls nor Kyungsoo notice him until he partially forces his way into the group, latching on to Kyungsoo’s side. He wraps his hands around Kyungsoo’s arm loosely, saying nothing and instead choosing to pout petulantly. 

 

Kyungsoo oh so naturally picks up one of Jongin’s hands and entwines their fingers together. He brings the back of Jongin’s hand up to his lips and presses a warm kiss there. “I wondered where you’d gone to.” 

 

Jongin tries not to shiver. “I just went for a sit down.” He murmurs. He knows his cousins are watching their every move but he doesn’t want to look at them. He doesn’t want Kyungsoo to look at them either. 

 

“Are you alright?” Kyungsoo mumbles softly, rubbing his thumb over the back of Jongin’s hand. 

 

“Yeah.” Jongin says quietly, not meeting his gaze. “I want to go and get a drink.” Anything to get Kyungsoo _away_. 

 

“Sure.” Kyungsoo says, immediately starting to lead Jongin through the crowds to the kitchen. 

 

The light in the kitchen makes Jongin’s eyes hurt. 

 

Kyungsoo goes to head for the drinks table but Jongin stops, folding his arms across his chest. “You’re not allowed to talk to them.” He pouts, stamping his foot. Wow, maybe he is more drunk than he thought. Actually… was it just the one can of cider or was it two? Thinking about it… maybe it was three. 

 

Kyungsoo chuckles. “Who? Your cousins?” 

 

“Yes.” Jongin huffs. 

 

Kyungsoo grins. “And why not?” 

 

“ _Because_ ,” Jongin starts, sighing like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, “They fancy you and I don’t like it so don’t talk to them.” Somewhere in the back of Jongin’s hazy mind he realises he shouldn’t really be saying this. Yes, it was definitely more than the one drink he had earlier. 

 

“Ok.” Kyungsoo says, smiling secretively. 

 

“Just ok?” Jongin hisses. 

 

“Yes.” Kyungsoo nods. 

 

They stand locked in eye contact for some time, with Kyungsoo smiling broadly and Jongin still pouting. 

 

The moment is broken by the sounds of Jongin’s nieces and nephews running in. “Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!” They cry. “Come and play games with us!” 

 

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin. “Are you going to be alright?” He says. 

 

Jongin nods. “I’ll be ok.” He will be. He’s ok as long as no one is trying to steal his boyfriend— _friend_ , away from him. 

 

Kyungsoo nods and smiles again and lets himself be lead from the kitchen by a gaggle of giggling children. 

 

Just as Kyungsoo goes, Jongin’s uncle Donghae strides into the kitchen, followed by a few of Jongin’s other aunts, uncles and cousins. He’s clutching a bottle of bright blue liquid. “Jonginnie!” He booms, clapping Jongin on the back. “Up for a round of shots?” 

 

This is a bad idea, Jongin thinks, but he’s nodding his head and grinning as the room erupts in cheers. 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin is giggling madly, his hand covering his mouth like a teenage girl. He staggers into the living room, where the music has switched to something bass heavy now all of the little kids have been sent to bed. 

 

He needs to find Kyungsoo. “K-Kun— Kyunsoo— _Kyungsoo_.” He stumbles over his words when he spots the man he’s looking for relaxing on a sofa. 

 

He’s got a glass of something in his hand but doesn’t look drunk, he merely looks relaxed, his appearance a little more ruffled than at the start of the night. 

 

He looks _hot_ if Jongin’s being honest, with his tie loosened, hair messy and his top button undone. It takes Jongin a second before he can manage to get his breath back before he’s stumbling over. 

 

“Kyungsoooooo.” He hums, unceremoniously dropping himself in Kyungsoo’s lap. He nestles his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder under his jaw. “Guess what Soo?” He says, smacking lightly at Kyungsoo’s chest. 

 

Kyungsoo looks down at him gently. “Are you drunk?” 

 

“Yes.” Jongin announces. “I won the shot competition. I had _lots_!” He dissolves into giggles again, and Kyungsoo has to wrap his arms around him to stop him sliding of his lap. 

 

“I’m very proud of you.” He murmurs fondly, pressing his nose into Jongin’s hair. 

 

“You are?” Jongin says, grinning up at Kyungsoo in almost childlike excitement. 

 

“Very.” Kyungsoo hums. 

 

Jongin goes quite then, humming contentedly as Kyungsoo runs fingers through his hair. 

 

He looks around the room and notices that people’s eyes are still being drawn to Kyungsoo. His cousins, some of the family friends, male, female, whoever, everyone seems to be eyeing up Kyungsoo. He huffs grumpily again, dropping his face more heavily into Kyungsoo’s neck. He’s starting to feel tired now, he’s had enough of dealing with people and his own raging emotions. 

 

“Are you ready for bed?” Kyungsoo says. 

 

Jongin blinks a couple of times, eyelids feeling heavy and droopy. “Will you come with me?” 

 

“Of course. I’m getting a bit tired myself.” 

 

“You’re so nice.” Jongin hums, getting to his feet unsteadily.

 

Kyungsoo steadies him with an arm around his waist. “I try my best.” He laughs as he signals to Mr and Mrs Kim that they’ll be heading off. 

 

Jongin giggles and sways as Kyungsoo leads him to the stairs, resting his head atop Kyungsoo’s. “You’re so lovely as well. To everyone. It makes me jealous sometimes.” 

 

Kyungsoo tries not to grin as they take the steps one at a time. As they climb, the dull thudding of the bass from the living room muffles, and with a few more hesitant steps they make it to Jongin’s room. 

 

Jongin rubs at his eye like a little child and pouts. “Sometimes I wish you’d be nice to just me.” 

 

Kyungsoo nods and sits him down on his bed. He does his best to undress Jongin ready for bed while the boy chatters on. 

 

“Because I _know_ I’m not your best friend because Jongdae is, and I don’t mind being your other best friend but I don’t want to be your friend if you see what I mean.” 

 

Kyungsoo smooths Jongin’s hair back fondly. “Do you want to sleep in your pyjamas?” 

 

“No.” Jongin huffs. “I’ll jus’ sleep in my boxers.” He pulls his trousers off lazily leaving him in just his underwear. “And you aren’t listening.” 

 

“I am listening.” Kyungsoo reassures, stripping down to just his undershirt and boxers. 

 

Jongin rolls onto his bed fully and pulls the covers over himself. “C’mere.” He says, patting blindly at the mattress. 

 

Kyungsoo slips into bed beside him and tries not to sound surprised when Jongin settles his head on his chest, flinging a leg over his under the blankets. 

 

“I love you.” Jongin says plainly, tapping his hand on Kyungsoo’s chest. “I’ve been in love with you since forever. Because I love the way you smile, and how you look after me, and how nice you are to everyone, and because you’re really handsome, and because you’re so sweet to everyone. I love you.” 

 

Kyungsoo lies in a semi frozen state until Jongin grumbles and picks up his arms, tugging them round his waist and snuggling them further under the covers. 

 

“I wanna cuddle.” He protests. 

 

Kyungsoo obliges wordlessly. 

 

“I think what I mean is I want you to be my boyfriend. Like actually my boyfriend rather than just pretending. Because sometimes I forget that you’re just pretending. It’s really nice. I don’t know.” Jongin shuffles around a little before he presses a kiss to Kyungsoo collarbones. “I love you Kyungsoo. Night night.” 

 

And just like that, Jongin drops off to sleep, his breaths evening out almost immediately. 

 

“Goodnight, Nini.” Kyungsoo hums, turning off the light. 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin wakes up with a pounding head, a dry mouth, and the unshakeable feeling that he might have done something terrible last night. 

 

He squints against the light and only then realises that his pillow is distinctively warm and _moving_. He blinks a few more times and then notes that he’s actually lying on Kyungsoo’s chest. 

 

Jongin bolts upright and immediately regrets it, feeling a sharp stab in his temple before he collapses down again with a groan. 

 

A warm hand rubs soothingly at his back. “Morning.” 

 

Jongin cracks an eye open to find Kyungsoo awake and reading a book with his glasses perched on his nose. Something funny squirms in Jongin’s gut. “Morning.” 

 

Kyungsoo looks at him with a smile. “How’s the head?” 

 

“Ow.” Jongin replies, shutting his eyes. 

 

Kyungsoo puts his book down and reaches over to the bedside table. He picks up a large mug of a bubbling and frothing liquid and hands it to Jongin after he’s helped him sit up. “Margot brought this for you.” He says, pushing it into his hands. 

 

Jongin notes the small sooty patch on the floor and nods, taking a sip. It’s warm, delicious and tastes just like milk and honey but Jongin can feel the zip of magic that runs through his bones with every mouthful. 

 

It doesn’t take him long to down the drink, and he begins feeling better immediately. He notices his state of undress and looks sheepishly at Kyungsoo. “What happened last night?” 

 

Kyungsoo looks at him funnily. “What can you remember?” 

 

“I remember my cousins…. and some shots… and thats about it.” 

 

“Oh.” Kyungsoo says, and Jongin can’t tell if thats a good or a bad oh. 

 

He flops back down onto Kyungsoo’s chest for reasons he’ll think of later. “Go on, tell me.” 

 

Kyungsoo’s hand resumes stroking Jongin’s back soothingly, cradling him to his chest. “Well… you told me I wasn’t allowed to talk to your cousins because they fancy me and you don’t like it, then you got involved in some shot drinking game with your uncles, which you very proudly told me you won. Then you told me that I was really nice and that you wished I’d only be nice to you.” 

 

The blood slowly starts to drain from Jongin’s face. 

 

“And, erm, then you told me you loved me.” 

 

Jongin nearly chokes. “I—I did?” 

 

“Yep.” Kyungsoo says, looking a little flushed. “You gave me a whole list of reasons why too. Great for my ego.” 

 

Jongin laughs weakly, appreciating Kyungsoo’s attempts to lighten the mood. 

 

They sit silently for minutes more, just breathing each other in, with no one really knowing what to say. 

 

“So.” Jongin says suddenly, keeping his eyes firmly directed at anywhere other than Kyungsoo’s face. He finds that joining up the moles on Kyungsoo’s neck with his gaze is a far more favourable option. 

 

Kyungsoo’s hand continues smoothing warmly over his back. 

 

“So… how would you feel if— if I had said that— If I’d told you that now what would— how would you feel about— that?” 

 

Kyungsoo’s hand stops moving. “If you told me you loved me?” 

 

“Y-yes.” Jongin says, his heart pounding at a  mile a minute. 

 

Kyungsoo thinks for a moment. “I think I’d smile. I’d probably be very happy. I’d most likely tell you that I’ve been in love with you since about two weeks after we met and the only reason I’m being so convincing at playing boyfriends is because I’d like to actually think that we _are_ boyfriends and would you like to make it official? I’d probably tell you you have the world’s prettiest smile, and that I love your eyes, and that I love how warm your skin is. I’d tell you that I love how you always see the best in people, regardless of whether they've been mean to you or not, and how you always try to spread happiness to everyone around you. Then, after all that, if you let me, I’d probably kiss you.” 

 

For a second Jongin’s brain shuts down. Then he realises what Kyungsoo’s just said. It takes him a moment, but he eventually says in a shaky voice, “I—I love you.” 

 

“Well, Kim Jongin, that’s very fortunate seeing as I’ve been in love with you since probably about two weeks after we met. I love how you see the best in people, I love how you always try to spread happiness, I love you smile, your eyes and your skin and I’ve loved pretending to be your boyfriend because I want more than anything else to be your boyfriend, so… do you want to make it official?” 

 

Jongin can’t stop shaking. “Y-yes please. That would be nice.” He giggles. He peers up at Kyungsoo before sitting up on his elbow. 

 

Kyungsoo grins at him broadly. “Would you mind if I kissed you Mr Kim?” 

 

Jongin shakes his head. “Not at all.” 

 

Kyungsoo leans up and softly presses his lips against Jongin’s, just once, just shortly, but when they both pull back both of their chests are heaving. 

 

“I think I need a few more hours in bed.” Jongin laughs. He feels torn between laughter and tears.  

 

“Me too.” Kyungsoo grins. 

 

They both shuffle down under the covers again, giggling and pressing soft kisses into every bit of skin they can reach. 

 

They’re just about to drift off to sleep again when Jongin realises— 

 

“Oh fuck who’s going to tell Jongdae?” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TL;DR AUTHORS NOTE:**

**this feels really terrible and inferior to part one and not very much like a harry potter au which im very sorry for. to try and make up for this im probably goign to try and write a third part, most likely of them back at hogwarts and just a few cute scenes to make up for the lack of harry potterness and general good writingness in this fic. SO KEEP YA EYES PEELED**

 

 

 

 

**come have a folla and a holla**

 

[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/teatoxic)

[curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/timefortea)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crossposted from asianfanfics (timefortea)!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from asianfanfics (timefortea)!!


End file.
